A Night to Remember Forever
by victoriarog
Summary: Klaus is about going to tell Caroline that he is in love with her. However, an unexpected event occurs, and now Klaus has to leave to New Orleans to find out what is going on with his prodigy Marcel. It just happens to be prom night, and things may not go according to plan... (This is my first fan-fic of Klaroline and what would happen in my own version of 4x19)
1. Chapter 1

Klaus was trying very hard not to be nervous. He never gets nervous, because after all he was the alpha male. But this was going to be an important day; today he was finally going to tell Caroline that he was in love with her.

As Klaus was getting ready for the night's festivities he felt his phone vibrating. It was his brother Elijah calling, he gave a small smile relieved that his brother was talking to him.

"Brother, now how do I owe the pleasure of hearing from my only living male sibling."

"Niklaus, we have a problem, it seems your prodigy Marcel has been wreaking havoc in New Orleans, and it concerns the witches that you tried to kill seven decades ago."

It was at that moment that Klaus shuddered, because he knew this was very serious. Marcel is his prodigy, and as much as wished trouble wouldn't come his way on this particular night, he knew he had to get to New Orleans.

"Okay, I understand, we will leave at midnight", Klaus said. "I'll meet you at the house at midnight" Elijah abruptly hung up on him. Then it finally loomed on Klaus that tonight was prom, and he was going to Caroline's date. How could he possibly tell the amazing woman he's grown to care for and love that he was going to leave her, and there's a possibility the he may never return. He sighed and took a long gulp of his whiskey, and got to his car to pick up Caroline for prom.

As he was about to step out of the car he remembered he needed to grab the corsage. He had chosen a beige rose with diamonds surrounding the blooming flower. As he was walking towards the door he kept thinking to himself, 'I just want Caroline to have the best night, but if she were to hate me for leaving her, I don't know how I could even bear it.', just then he reached the front door of her home, and saw someone he knew he would want to spend eternity with.

"Hello Klaus" Caroline Forbes said to him.

If he had a beating heart it would have stopped at that moment. Caroline was breathtaking, that was the only word he could think of to describe such a beautiful person.

"You are breathtaking Caroline, just so beautiful," he told her blushing.

"Thank you so much, I can't thank you enough for my dress. I still can't believe Elena stole my dress, but I have to admit your dress is perfect!"

Klaus could not help but smile at his lady love because he actually made her happy. She was dressed in a vintage dress from the 20s, he always thought of Caroline being a twenty's girl, so when she asked for his help, he knew she would look even more perfect than she already was.

"Shall we Love" he asked her politely.

"Yes, I can tell tonight is going to be a magical night", she told him beaming at him. As he took her hand he walked her to his car while thinking 'I will give you the night you deserve my love.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Klaus POV**_

Klaus kept telling himself to restrain himself from taking this beautiful woman into him arms, and passionately kissing her soft perfect lips. But that was all he could think about. He was driving with her in his black 2013 Cadillac when she finally spoke to him.

"I didn't tell you when you came to the house but you look so incredibly handsome." She said with a soft genuine smile, and he couldn't help myself but smile widely.

"Well, I'll definitely take that as a compliment." He said then he prompts himself to grab her hand, he didn't what possessed him to do it, but it feels so right that her hand fit perfectly into his.

_**Caroline POV**_

He's grabbing my hand! That's all Caroline was thinking about. Caroline was enjoying the way that Klaus' thumb was rubbing on her wrist while he was focused on the road.

"Klaus" asked Caroline

"Yes Caroline" replied Klaus

She had to make sure she said this right. She wanted him to know how much it meant to her that she was going to prom. She quickly remembered to when she was still human and hoping that she would get at least some attention, but now as a vampire she didn't want or need the attention. Klaus was attentive to her when she didn't need to ask for it, and now she was grateful for being with her at this moment.

"Thank You" Caroline said with her eyes focused on this handsome man

"For what Caroline?" asked Klaus quizzically

"For saving my life that night on my birthday, you told me words that changed my whole perspective of life, and now I embrace the future. Also, thank you for being my date." Caroline said this with sincerity, because she meant every word to Klaus.

"Caroline, it is an honor to even be considered your friend. You know that if there is anything you could want or need, I will bring it to you without hesitation." replied Klaus with a coy smile.

Caroline couldn't help herself but grin at him. As she continued to stare at him a song on the radio came on. It was the chorus to one of Caroline's favorite songs.

_You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might know my heart_

Suddenly Caroline felt as if her throat was tightening up, because the words were speaking the truth of how her feelings for Klaus had changed, and slowly she tangled her fingers with his fingers.

_**Klaus POV**_

The words to this song are words Klaus wished he had written himself. Then he felt Caroline's fingers crossing with his fingers, and he felt like stopping the car right there to kiss her. _His Caroline_.

"I've never heard this before, but now I think it has become my favorite" said Klaus honestly.

"The singer's name is James Morrison, and it just happens I know this song by heart" replied Caroline with flirtatious eyes.

Klaus was trying everything in his being to not posses her and take her back to his house to make sweet love to her, but he knew he only had so little time with her.

They arrived at the high school, where they see students in gowns and tuxes getting ready to enter the gym.

_**Caroline POV**_

Klaus had opened her door and held his hand for her, and as she took it gladly she felt her phone vibrate from clutch. She's opening the text, but to her confusion it's from an unknown number.

_Marcel will be looking for you soon; you'll know what to do when the time comes._

Caroline didn't know what to think after reading the text. Who's Marcel? Who sent this to me?

She didn't want to alarm Klaus, so she just stuffed her phone into her clutch, and they walked into the school gym arm and arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline didn't know what to think after reading the text. Who's Marcel? Who sent this to me?

_**Caroline POV**_

Caroline was trying to not be alarmed by the anonymous text, but the moment she saw the gym all the hard she had put into decorating was worth it. The scene looked as if she was in Paris herself, twinkle lights hung everywhere, and she could see that everyone was having a great time. She smiled proudly as Klaus said to her

"What an amazing job you've done Caroline" he said to her with loving eyes.

"Thank you Klaus" she replied smiling at him

Just then Bonnie and Matt came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Caroline! The gym looks so perfect! I bet you had been stressing out the entire time" Bonnie said laughing

"No, haha, it was stressful, but I'm just happy everything came out perfect!" Caroline said proudly

"Well ladies, you both look beautiful, may I have this dance with both of you?" Matt said holding out two hands.

Bonnie took his right hand, and Caroline turned to Klaus hoping that he would be okay with the dance. When Klaus nodded, she was relieved; after she got his approval she happily took Matt's left hand. The three of them danced to Florence and Machine's "Shake it Off".

While they were dancing, she looked at Bonnie with a look trying to inform her that she needed to speak with her. After the song had ended Caroline told Matt to tell Klaus and she and Bonnie would be right back cause they were going to go to the restroom.

"I have to tell you something Bonnie" Caroline whispered to Bonnie

Bonnie grabbed Caroline's hand and instead of the restrooms she lead her into an empty classroom.

_**Klaus POV**_

Klaus was enjoying seeing Caroline singing and dancing. She was so beautiful in his eyes, that seeing her happy meant that it was going to be that much harder to tell her goodbye.

He walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed himself a cup and drank it in one gulp. All of a sudden Matt was standing there next to him.

"Caroline told me to tell you that she was going to restroom with Bonnie, she'll be back in a bit man." Matt said as he gave Klaus sign of cheers to him.

Klaus couldn't help but be jealous that Matt had not only been Caroline's boyfriend once, but that he got to kiss her but not him.

"Matt, can I ask you a question?" Klaus asked

"Sure" replied Matt

"Caroline means a lot to me, when you two went out how did you both remain great friends even if it meant your romantic relationship was over" Klaus asked him honestly

Matt took a moment to take in the question, and then he replied.

"Caroline and I were great together, she made me happy and I made her happy. When I found out she had turned into a vampire, I felt my heart break a little only because it was change that I couldn't accept at first. But she's still Caroline, we tried to work things out, but then she had developed feelings for Tyler. I never hated her, but I think it was clear that even though we weren't into each other romantically, we had promised we'd always look after each other."

Ah yes, the subject of Tyler Lockwood was one Klaus detested, all the while knowing that he would be stupid to try and come back to Mystic Falls. Caroline had not mentioned to Klaus any mention of Tyler, and is hoping he is never brought up.

"Thank you Matt. Seeing that you said that you two made a promise to each other that you would look after her, I'm going to tell you a secret. I have to leave Mystic Falls tonight, midnight actually, and I need to you protect Caroline when I'm gone." Klaus said this with all seriousness.

"How long will you be gone?" Matt asked

"To be honest mate, I don't know, there's a chance I may not come back." Klaus said with his head down.

_**Caroline POV**_

Caroline showed Bonnie the anonymous text message she had received.

"Care, when did you get this?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Right as Klaus and I were about to walk into the school." Caroline said worryingly

"I think I have heard of a vampire named Marcel." Bonnie said quietly

"Where! Who is he?" Caroline begged

"I have covens in New Orleans, I don't associate with them because they work darker magic than I do down there. From what I've heard he's basically the king of the vampires in Louisiana. The real question is who had your number, and why would Marcel go all this way to find you?" Bonnie said.

"I have no idea. I've never been to Louisiana." Caroline said honestly

Caroline had to think, why Louisiana. Why would this vampire king try to find her? A thought occurred as it came to Caroline of someone who she hasn't seen in a while that may want her in trouble.

"Bonnie, how soon could you do a location spell?" Caroline asked

"I can start one this instance, who did you have in mind?" Bonnie questioned

"When was the last time Hailey made her presence known in Mystic Falls." Caroline said firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Klaus' POV**_

As he was scanning the room in search of Caroline, Klaus' phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Klaus asked

"Niklaus Mikaelson! Just the vampire I wanted to speak to!" Spoke the unknown voice.

Klaus knew exactly who it was.

"Marcel! I hear from my dear brother that things are brewing down in New Orleans, are you alright?" Klaus was asking, almost pleading.

"Niklaus, I'm fine, we do have a problem, actually you have a problem, and since you're my maker it is my duty to protect you even though you don't have any control over me. I am forever grateful and loyal to you." Marcel said.

This brought a smile to Klaus because Marcel was the only hybrid he ever told to live his own life. Marcel was made a hybrid in the early 1800s in France. Klaus taught him everything he knew. There was something about Marcel that made him unique; he asked to be taught. No matter how cruel Klaus was to him, he meant his word and was loyal. Around the late 1930s, that was when Klaus realized that Marcel could follow in his footsteps and be his own leader. Marcel was like the son he would never have. It was only natural that Klaus would want him to rise to power, so he could say that I helped him get there. Another quality that Marcel had was that he never wanted to overthrow Klaus, every other hybrid he made would defy him, but never Marcel. To hear the words 'I am forever grateful and loyal to you' meant so much to Klaus. Now Marcel was King of Louisiana, but he ran New Orleans. Klaus couldn't be prouder or any more worried.

"Marcel, you've always showed great promise with your future. Make arrangements for my brother Elijah and I to stay at your place. I need to know as much information right now about Sophie what are her plans, where is she planning to make her move." Klaus demanded.

"My sire you got it, call me once you've touched down in New Orleans, There's a bar called the 'The French Skirt' that we could meet at." Marcel said.

"You've always had a way in choosing the best places." Klaus began laughing.

"Of course, it's my French way of life, that's why I love New Orleans." Marcel said laughing

"Alright mate, take care, I'll be there very early in the morning." Klaus said

"Till then my sire." Marcel said and hung up the other line.

Klaus was relieved to know that Marcel still had his back after all these years. He knew that him returning to New Orleans stop whatever was going on would be worth it, because he had Elijah and Marcel. His attention suddenly went to the fact that Caroline was still not back. Now he was really worried.

_**Caroline's POV**_

(Meanwhile, as Klaus was on the phone)

"Give her name, describe her looks, and last know location." Bonnie had said as she was staring into the United States map laid out on the floor of the classroom .

"Hayley, about 5'7, dark brown hair, olive skin, slim, green eyes, and she was last seen in Mystic Falls." Caroline had said to the best of her knowledge.

Just then Bonnie was saying a spell, and then used her internal magic to locate Hayley. At the same time Caroline was hoping that Hayley would be in Timbuktu nowhere near New Orleans. Just then Bonnie grabbed a pen and circled a location on the map. Too much to Caroline's dismay, the location was her worst fear.

"She's in New Orleans." Bonnie said grimly

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to go to New Orleans tonight. Bonnie please come with me, I can't tell Klaus or anyone else because they'll try to stop me. I need you. If Hayley is behind this, then she must be stopped. Who else knows what this Marcel guy is going to do to me." Caroline begged to Bonnie.

"Alright, we have to pack and make reservations; the most I think we'll leave is tomorrow morning." Bonnie said quietly

"That's fine, we can't let this ruin prom night, let hurry and get back before the guys start to worry." Caroline said as she rushed herself and Bonnie out of the empty classroom.

_**Klaus' POV**_

He suddenly saw her walk into the gym with Bonnie. She was in happy state that when she smiled, he told himself that he was going to come back for her.

"Sorry I had a mishap with my dress, but Bonnie fixed it up." Caroline said cheerfully

"I'm going to go find Matt." Bonnie said smiling and lingered towards Matt's direction.

"Caroline, may I have this dance?" Klaus asked beaming at her.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Caroline replied smiling taking his hand onto the dance floor.

The background song was Rihanna's new song "Stay". Klaus had never heard the full song, but he knew it meant a whole new meaning to him.

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay_

He was looking into Caroline's face when she was dancing with him; she laid her head on his chest, while he laid his head against her cheek. Both of them had their eyes closed while slow dancing to the song. Suddenly Caroline spoke.

"Klaus, you are amazing." Caroline spoke in a soft tone as she brought her head up to look up at him.

"Caroline you've always been amazing and special to me." Klaus said as he cusped her chin with his hand.

Then Caroline said the one thing that Klaus had always wanted to hear from anymore. She said the words that made his cold heart melt.

"I'm in love with you, and I want to take care of you." She said tearfully, while smiling

It was in that moment that Klaus could not bear it any longer. He leaned into her face and passionately kissed the woman who changed everything about him. His rough exterior, his evil doings, he changed them for her. For Caroline.

"My love, I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you. I've never loved until I met you." Klaus said beaming at her happy face.

They continued to kiss way into the next dance as if nothing was going to turn them away from eachother.


End file.
